Talk:Where No One Has Gone Before (episode)
skant uniform Did anyone else notice in the episode Where No One Has Gone Before (TNG) that there is a man wearing a women's star fleet uniform dress around the 51 minute mark (on tivo)? Or am I just seeing things? - : Yes, there is. Here is the screencap. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:26, 15 September 2006 (UTC) ::And its not really a "woman's" uniform -- the costumers decided it would be less sexist if all the uniform designs were unisex -- meaning the women could wear pants, and that men could also wear skirts -- which they called a "skant". ::This a parodied in Futurama -- look at Zapp Brannigan's uniform. TNG also isn't the first sci-fi to feature men in this type of outfit. -- Captain M.K.B. 11:56, 15 September 2006 (UTC) data's contraction I just noticed watching this episode, when the test goes wrong, Picard asks Data, "what is our velocity?" to which Data replies, "it's off the scale, sir"... he used a contraction... did anyone else catch this? -- 'unsigned'' :"Data's inability to use contractions in ordinary speech was remarked upon in the TNG episode "Datalore," a rule which he adhered to for the remainder of the series (except for his alternate timeline version in "All Good Things...") and the four TNG films. In the episodes preceding "Datalore," however, he routinely used contractions." -- 'Data Article''' :So yeah, he used contractions before they wanted to make it a plot point. - AJ Halliwell 06:06, 15 September 2006 (UTC) You say Datalore is the episode where they decided to make it a plot point. Well, at the beginning of datalore when they're walking down the stairs and Yar asks Data a question, he says, "I've always felt it was because..." Then, later in the same episode he talks about not being able to do that. And what about the word "felt". Some issues * They're worried about The Traveler having enough energy to help them get back home, but they make him walk to engineering? Couldn't they carry him there to make sure he was at his best? * Picard refers to the ballerina as "ensign" but she has no pips - indicating she is crewman-rank. How did he know she was a ensing? ::''Perhaps because he's the Captain and he knows who's working on his ship? He might not know EVERYBODY - that's the XO's responsibility - but why should it surprise us that the Captain can recognize his own people and know their ranks?– Gotham23 14:05, 6 September 2007 (UTC) * Data sends a transmission back to the Federation while they are in the distant galaxy and quotes a ridiculous amount of time before it gets there. This is wrong. Many canon publications state that sub-space radio transmissions "decay" after so long, hence the need for sub-space relay stations. Data's transmission would never have arrived at all (well, maybe after hundreds of millions of years in a decayed RF state that would be unintelligible and useless) * When the Enterprise first accelerates to warp speed, the customary "flash" is missing, although it is seen otherwise throughout this episode and many others. * While the starship Enterprise is (at first) flung only two million light years away, it is stated that it would take over three hundred years to return to the Federation. This is, of course, ridiculous, when compared with the time scale associated with the 70,000 light year jump in Voyager.--Reginald Barclay 10:49, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Nit!!! The following has been removed on account of nit-pickery! --From Andoria with Love 13:26, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :'' However, Geordi's estimate of 300 years makes no sense. If Federation ships could travel at that speed, Voyager would have made it home in a little over 8 years. In Caretaker, it's clearly stated that it would take them 75 years at maximum warp to traverse the 70,000 light years back to the Federation. Since Voyager's engines should be at least as efficient as the Enterprise-D's, then using that ratio it should have taken them close to 2,900 years to get home.'' ::This nit has since reappeared (twice) as: :This is obviously a mistake, because simple calculations shows that even at maximum warp it will take thousands of years to travel between the galaxies (in this case, 2700 years instead of 300). ::I've, again, removed it, and moved it here. It may be a mathematical error, retcon'ing, whatever. But it's still a nitpick. -- Sulfur 19:42, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I was going to say the same thing after watching half the epsiode. --Freiberg, Let's talk!, 02:27, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Story Arc Should this episode be tagged as the first of three episodes concerning Wesley Crusher and The Traveler? If I remember correctly he appears in three episodes to help Wesley: - Where No One Has Gone Before - Remember Me - Journey's End Ballet song Hello Does anyone know the Ballet song that the Ballarina Ensign was dancing to in TNG episode "Where no one has gone before" Hello! Does anyone know the name of the song the Ballerina ensign was dancing to in the TNG episode "where no one has gone before" Thanks in advance – Tom 21:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) More nits :*''When Kosinski, Riker and Argyle arrive on the bridge and Picard asks them what happened, Kosinksi replies that he applied power "asymptomatically." This is an error. He should have said "asymptotically."'' :*''The basic premise of this episode - a Federation starship being propelled an immense distance by an alien force with the power to return it home again - would later form the premise for the Star Trek: Voyager series. In this episode, however, the crew is returned home, whereas Voyager s crew spend their entire series trying to return.'' First is a nitpick and second is a comparison that may or may not be deliberate though I doubt when they created Voyager they said "hey, let's use the premise from "Where No One Has Gone Before" :) — Morder (talk) 02:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Annoyance As Star Fleet Officers, I'll never understand why Commander Riker and others have such an arrogant view towards Wesley Crusher. He has a name. Why do they keep calling him "boy" as if he was their pet dog? As far as Captain Picard goes, grant it that his own childhood was not all that great, he of all people should know better, but apparently, does not. -- 02:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Cos they is all arses. :p Derekbd 10:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Quotation on wrong page There is a quotation on this page that belongs on the page for the episode 'Justice'. Picard says "You're not involved in this decision, boy!" and Wesley replies "I'm sorry sir, but it seems that I am." Green (!) TNG uniform Shouldnt it be noted that in this episode clearly is a GREEN SHiRT been seen? The man that's haunted by the fire at 37min? -- 19:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :It's a blue uniform. It only looks slightly greenish because of the orange yellow light from the flames. --Pseudohuman (talk) 20:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Wrong episode? Shouldn't this be marked as episode 5 instead of 6? --Freddy44 (talk) 23:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :The fifth episode according to TNG Season 1 is . The list is by airdate order in the US, not production order. 31dot (talk) 23:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok. I was looking at Netflix, who has "Encounter at Farpoint: Part 1 & 2" as one single episode. That probably explains why I was confused... --Freddy44 (talk) 22:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC)